A Code Lyoko Short Story: Joyeux Noël
by optimus304
Summary: A christmas short story


Joyeux Noël

The Following takes place in December.  
Shortly After the Death Of Xana and the End Of Season 4

December 20th  
Boulogne-Billancourt, France

It is said that when a shooting star streaks across the night sky, it is a sign that a soul has finally returned to heaven and that their work on earth is done…. Yet even in the middle of a winter snow storm it would be hard to see.

Snow fell silently and gracefully in the air As the cold, crisp night commenced. The large flakes of white puff tumbled and danced in the air as they landed on the ground, gathering and collecting to build a wonderful sight. A winter wonderland slowly grew on this Christmas eve. Snow danced past the street lights of the dark city as the occasional car drove by everyone in a while. The flakes reflecting in their headlights as they glistened. It was the most wonderful time of the year. Five days until Christmas, and people all around the city, the world was celebrating the holiday. Joy Peace and love flowed through the world. But on this night it would be the hardest for one person in particular...One person who had just lost all hope…. 

Even with the falling snow and temperatures, a single sole walked through the cold air, Her hands in her pocket and her head tucked down inside her scarf. The Young teenage girl trudged through the cold weather. Her mind was not on the subject of how cold it was, But what she had lost…..And just went through.

The Young girl wore a pink beanie, her favorite color and a pink matching scarf, For a coat, the young girl wore a thin, maroon Jacket with brown fuzzy entieior. A pair of blue mittens on her hands and khaki pants and snow boots….It was gifts from her friends for the winter months...But it was also a reminder of the life she now lived and the terrible past she had.

Aelita walked with a heavy heart, Just a few hours ago she had gotten into a terrible, terrible fight. One she regretted, the things she regretted saying, and one she regretted every second since. She had said terrible things, horrible things, and she had hurt the one person she trusted, the one she loved more then anything. Her Best friend.

Aelita walked through the snow as she walked up to a close church nearby. The church was magnificent with a Gothic stone structure, stain glass windows depicting Jesus and the 12 apostles. It seemed warm and inviting for a building that was so old and worn, such life and beauty shown through the ageless building. In front of the building sat a wooden display of a manger, with several wooden figures re-enacting the birth of Christ. The wooden statues where old and in poor condition, years of exposure to the rain, snow and wind had worn away their once prideful colors and elegant carved details, yet even then they almost seemed to be proudly displayed for the world to see.

Aelita stopped and looked at her phone, She had several voicemails and texts from people. Aelita looked at her voicemail and pulled it up so she could hear the message.

"You have 23 new messages." the Automated voice said. "First message."

Their was a pause as a new voice suddenly came on the speaker of the phone.

"Hey Aelita….I heard about what happened to Jeremy, Are you OK?" Yumi said trying to sound comforting and yet at the same time concerned. "Jeremy is worried sick and so aren't we all….Please call or text one of us. OK?"

Aelita sighed as she ignored the message.

"2nd message" the voice mail said.

"Hey Aelita its Ulrich, give me a call back when you get this please?" Ulrich asked on the voice mail "I know your sad and hurt but you shouldn't blame Jeremy, he has enough guilt on his mind from the whole event and you know we tried everything to save your father..."

Aelita shut off the phone before the voicemail could finish and starred at it, a tear rolled down her cheek as she continued to stare at the phone.

She missed him….She missed her father. She missed how kind and warm he was, how thought full and loving he was. Aelita missed how her father would teach her piano or how to work on his computers at home. She missed how her father used to wake her every morning with Waffles and pancakes...She missed her fathers deep yet warm, comforting voice. How Every time Aelita had a nightmare about her mothers dissaperence, he would be their to talk to her about it till she felt better.

Aelita also missed her mother, She missed her mothers soft, sweet voice and how her mother did everything with her. She missed the Christmas dinners she used to make and waking up every morning to help her mother tend to the flower garden. She missed how her mother would read to her when she was younger and tend to her when she was sick.

She missed the warmth of a family…..

Now she was alone.

"I'm cursed." Aelita murmured to herself with a shallow weak voice.

A low noise came from inside the church, gathering Aelita's attention. The young girl turned to hear an organ playing loudly and the faint yet wonderfully beautiful chorus of people singing, just loud enough that it could get the young girls attention through the magnificent brick work.

Aelita paused for a minute as she turned to face the church, hesitant the young girl placed her phone in her pocket and walked up to the doors of the church.

The church was a large, wooden door, red in color with the exception of black metal handles and other metal decorations on it. A large metal cross adorned the ancient door. On the front of the door sat a large plaque with the words _"To all who enter here, You are welcome"_

"Surely its locked. Aelita said as she felt her phone vibrate again, signaling that some one was calling her. Ignoring it, the young girl reached out and pushed in the door handle. To her surprise the door popped open, showing the inside where a pure warm, loving glow emanated from.

"Its open?" Aelita asked herself as she pushed the door open and entered the church.

The singing from the church got louder as she could make out that it was a choir singing "O Come All Yea Faith full."

Aelita entered the main cathedral and glanced around the room, the room was even more Gothic and antique then the outside. Large stone pillars stood proudly in the Cathedral as they supported the roof of the building. In the corners and on ledges stood statues of various religious people. The Virgin Mary stood toward the center balcony with her hands open and looking down upon the cathedral.

Aelita looked around as she stepped onto the hard wood floor. The church was crowded with people left and right, All looking up towards the main podium where a large group of people stood, wearing red and white robes and singing proudly out towards the audience.

Aelita turned to her left and saw a large row of candles, flames a lite and dancing inside the holy building.

Aelita turned to look for a place to sit, it felt warm in the church, inviting and comforting, a place for those seeking answers to find such answers .

Aelita slowly walked in as she removed her hat, taking in the wonderful site of the cathedral. The walls where red with several warm and inviting candles and globes of light standing along the isle of the chapel. Wonderful stain glass windows adorned the sides of the walls, the stories they told on each window was incredibly detailed and placed together to form almost magnificent works of art. Some depicting the story of Jesus, others depicting the story of Moses, But all warm and beautiful.

Aelita found that most of the pews in the back where empty as she walked over quietly to sit in on. As the young girl sat down, placing her beanie in her pocket, she placed her hands in her lap and sat back in the pew. Her eyes dried and tired from the tears she had shed for the past few hours. she heard her phone vibrating again, a good thing it was on silent since she didn't want to interrupt the choir singing as magnificently as they where.

Aelita took time to reflect on all that had happened. It had Started a few days ago, with Jeremy inviting Aelita to stay with him at his parents house for the holidays. But ever since the death of her father late last month, Aelita was finding the world harder to live in, harder to smile and harder to enjoy. And when Jeremy questioned the young girl on her decision to stay at Kadic this year. Aelita lashed out, ferociously and fierce. She remembered only a few words that she had said. But she remembered the pain she felt and the anger flow through her…...But she also remembered the one thing that hurt her the most.

The Pain in Jeremy's eyes, as he held his face from where Aelita hit him.

That image made her tear up even more as the young girl sobbed. "How could I do that?" She asked as she remembered the sight.

Jeremy holding his cheek and looking right at her in shock and pain….The young boys glasses had been knocked off his face so Aelita could see his pain clear as day.

"How could I do that….to him" She asked as she placed her face in her hands and cried.

She knew it wasn't her fault, She knew that for the past month she had been deeply depressed and emotional. She couldn't sleep anymore or even eat. Class for Aelita had become nothing as she lost interest in everything she used to enjoy. She was Grieving. Her heart was heavy and her soul was torn. Aelita had kept the pain in for so long that when Jeremy finally tried to get the young girl to tell him what was wrong. It flowed out like a flood or Tsunami, crushing everything in its path.

Crushing Jeremy.

"I'm…..I'm such a horrible person." She said as she sat up to wipe her eyes. "I don't deserve him or any of them" Aelita said as tears formed in her eyes yet again. She felt like a horrible burden to her friends and Jeremy. After everything she had caused and been apart of, Without her they would of lived a normal life. Free of the fear of death and fighting for the earth, free of the fear of losing everything that they loved, the fear of not being capable of giving all they had to stop Xana from conquering the earth. All the hardships and life threatening issues they have went through. All the missed moments with family's and grades that where always tipping in the balance of either failing or passing. It was all because of her, It was because of how helpless and useless she felt.

"They would be better off with out me." Aelita said as she looked up towards the ceiling. "I should just….dissapear."

The young girl looked up towards the stage, contemplating her idea. Perhaps they would miss her, but she knew it was for the best.

Aelita suddenly looked straight forward as she realized something was completely off. A slight uneasiness came over the young girl. The feeling that something was off and wrong. It was the feeling the young girl could sense every once in a while. Such as the time Xana was launching an attack, or whenever she was alone in the hermitage.

The fear of being watched.

Aelita thought about where the feeling was coming from, what the cause of it was. She contemplated the idea of leaving the church and running, Yet something told Aelita that perhaps what was near her, watching her was…...Safe. Familiar….

The Pink haired Teen Glanced around the large room in confusion, attempting to identify the source of the anxiety that had befell her. No sooner had she looked towards the front when she caught sight of something that immediately sent a chill down her spine.

A few rows up from her, she saw a tall mass of a man, or creature. Sitting a few rows in front of her. His large hulking mass shrouded in darkness almost eclipsed part of the stage as it sat their motionlessly.

Aelita looked more at the individual as she starred in amazement at how tall he was. Judging by how he sat in the pew the person had to be at least 6 feet tall and almost as wide. His shoulders where large and square and could only lead Aelita to the conclusion that this person was a large, athletic, power house. It was truly incredible.

Then before Aelita knew it, She was starring the man in the eye. The Man had turned to stare at her. Both Eyes locked onto each other, Aelita's soft green eyes into the eyes to the man who had been starring at her since she entered. At first Aelita couldn't see the mans face or his eyes. But she knew they where their. She knew they where starring at her. Almost piercing through her soul. Yet even with the man starring at her, The only thing she could tell was he wore a ball cap on his head. Suddenly a slight glow came from the mans face where they eyes would normally be. A bright red glow illuminated from his eyes as she starred at him. It was almost like his eyes where glowing.

The two starred at each other for a few minutes as the choir sang proudly, finishing up their song and preparing for the next song.

The organ played a low hum as the choir began to sing_ O Holy Night, _Just as soft and delicately as the previous song.

Suddenly the man stood up in his pew and stepped out towards the isle and walked towards Aelita.

Aelita felt her heart jump as the man was much more taller, much more broader then she thought. It was almost horrifying.

Who was this? Xana? The Men who took her mother? or some darker force?

The man walked towards her with Heavy foot steps, his large boots clopped on the floor with such mass and power. Almost like every step the man mad shook the earth just a little bit. The more the man approached though, the more details she could make out of him.

The man was at least 8 feet tall with the body and mass of a grizzly bear, yet with the build of a large powerful ape on tree trunk like legs. The man wore a red, white and blue plaid shirt with what appeared to be hard, shell like sections on the chest, stomach and neck. It almost resembled armor plating which sat underneath the shirt itself. His shirt itself was sleeveless and covered by what appeared to be a black, skin tight suit underneath it as well.

The mans hands where exposed, yet something was different about the hands. They where large, large enough to fit a human head in them. Yet the color seemed off, in fact it looked nothing like the hands of a humans. The skin was dark, with large veins sticking out of the skin, if you could call it skin. The tissue of the hands looked more like hardened scales or plates which adorned the creatures body. It was as if the man was not made out of flesh at all. The torso of the man was huge and built. Large muscles could be seen moving under the creatures clothing, the hulk like man was impressively strong and muscular. The man also wore blue jeans but the jeans itself where also built in a similar fashion. With small sections of armor plating sitting in different areas as well. The jeans helped to cover the massive, powerful legs that helped the man walk through the building. On the mans face sat a black mash that covered most of the mans face with the exception of the eyes. The eyes glowed furiously red, like the magma from a volcano glowing in the cold night as it flowed from a volcano.

The eyes almost seemed as if they could peer through Aelita's soul….causing her to tremble a little.

The young teen contemplated what she should do as the creature approached. Should she run? Call the others? Scream? Or fight? Fighting a creature of this size would surely be a mistake for the much smaller adolescent. And running was out of the question as the creature was so close that he could surely catch her with his hulk like physique. And if she was to try to call for help, it would only endanger them as well…..Making her feel more helpless and much like a burden.

The large man stopped in front of Aelita's pew as it titled its massive head and glanced down at Aelita. It could see she was afraid and horrified from the situation.

The man stood their silently as it stared at the trembling girl who had now leaned back and put an arm up in defense.

Aelita's breath escalated as she felt her pores begin to leak massive amounts of sweat, her heart beat faster and faster as if it would explode inside her chest any minute….And Aelita couldn't even find the air to fill her lungs to help her speak..

"This was it." Aelita thought to herself. This was where she would meet her end, at the hands of this monster. No one would save her and she would leave this world, she would exit this life and hopefully be reunited with her father. But she didn't want that, she wanted to stay. To tell her friends she was sorry…..To tell Jeremy she was sorry and how she truly felt.

Aelita closed her eyes as she awaited for what happened next.

The monster stood their for a few seconds as the bright glow in its eyes subsided, revealing blue, yet hard eyes.

"Merry Christmas." The monster said softly and calmly as a faint smile crept through underneath the mask.

Aelita stopped and opened her eyes, It talked? This being that stood before her talked?.

In confusion Aelita looked up at the monster and questioned what had just happened.

"May I join you?" The creature spoke once more.

All Aelita could do was nod slowly….As she began to slowly calm down.

The creature slowly turned sideways at it moved to sit next to the young girl, As the man sat the bench creaked and moaned as if any minute it was bound to break, snapping in half with a loud, clean smash. Yet to Aelita's surprise it didn't...The bench held.

Aelita slowly sat up in shock and surprise as she glanced over the creature more and more. She couldn't believe that until a moment ago this beast had almost scarred her to death, Yet here now it was speaking calmly like a human and sitting next to her with its hands in its lap.

The beast lifted up its mighty hand to point towards the stage, towards the choir singing. "Beautiful music is int it?" The creature said as it continued to stare. "I always make it a habit to go to any type of church right before Christmas to hear the music."

Aelita sat up slowly and glanced at the choir. "Ye….Yeah" Was all she could say.

The monster leaned towards the young girl and softly whispered. "I'm sorry if I scarred you." The creature said with remorse in its mouth. "I know my appearance can be a bit…..disturbing."

"Well….its very intimidating." Aelita said as she started to talk more.

The monster swallowed as it looked towards Aelita. "Well when you live a life like I did…..Your grateful to look like this."

Aelita continued to look over the monster with curiosity. It looked human, sounded human, acted human but was clearly not human.

"Um...can I ask who or what are you?" Aelita asked, careful not to enrage the behemoth that sat next to her.

"Well…..Your gonna laugh at my name….Its literally all I could think of." The monster said hesitantly.

After a few moments the beast held up its hand, offering Aelita a hand shake.

Aelita paused for a few moments as she reluctantly held up her hand and shook his hand...Aelita's hand looked more like the hand of a newborn infant in the hands of this creature.

"My name is Super Tyler."

Aelita looked in confusion as she thought to herself. "Super Tyler?" The pink haired girl asked in confusion while raising her eyebrow.

"Well that's what everyone calls me….So I went with it."

Aelita pulled her hand back as she starred at Super Tyler. Any normal situation she would question the authenticity of the mans claim….yet his look, size and appearance convinced her otherwise.

"Well…...its…...different." Aelita said.

Super Tyler scoffed at Aelita's comment.

"Its a horrible name….How did the guys at Marvel and DC. come up with such better names like Batman or Iron man?" Super Tyler said.

"Well it is original….Horrible but Original." Aelita said as she relaxed more and more.

Super Tyler chuckled a little bit at the comment. "Yeah That it is." Super Tyler said as he looked back towards the stage. "As for what I am...I am whats called a Guardian."

Aelita looked towards Super Tyler in confusion.

"I was born with an expiration date, a genetic defect would of killed me in three days had my parents not been approached by a scientist with this super solider formula."

"Oh kinda like Captain America?" Aelita asked.

"Yes but no shield or dashing good looks...Just a horrible disfigurement." Super Tyler said.

"So….the formula worked?" Aelita asked.

"Yes…but my body wrapped and twisted to look like this.." Super Tyler said. "I cant even show you whats under the mask."

"Whys that?" Aelita asked.

"Its worse underneath the mask." Super Tyler said.

Aelita looked towards Super Tyler face. "That's why you wear the mask."

"Yes it is….By the way I never got your name." Super Tyler asked.

"Oh..Its Aelita." Aelita said confident that the man before her meant no harm.

"Aelita?" Super Tyler asked in confusion as his eyes twisted in thought. "Nice name."

Aelita shrugged. "Better then Super Tyler."

"True." The large monster said.

Suddenly a realization came to Aelita's head….She had Heard that name before, from Odd And Ulrich debating and talking about it. Aelita suddenly whipped her head around and looked at the large behemoth who sat next to her.

"….Super Tyler..."Aelita stammered.

Super Tyler put his arms up on the sides of the pew as he relaxed a little more. "Yup that's me."

Aelita looked at him more and more. "You like….a new urban legend….like Bigfoot and the Loch Ness Monster…. " Aelita said as she tried to keep her voice down. "Your like a super hero version of Bigfoot."

"Well I'm not big and hairy." Super Tyler Joked. "And I don't consider myself a Super Hero and all that." Super Tyler said as he glanced down at the young girl. "Wont tell anyone will you?"

Aelita shook her head.

"Atta Girl." Super Tyler said.

Aelita slowly sat back in the pew as she realized that this creature was not going to hurt her, it had acted more like a caring stranger then just some random villain. She glanced over Super Tyler Once more as she felt a little more comfortable with the large creature sitting next to her.

"So what brings you to this place?" Super Tyler asked. Whispering softly. "It is such a cold and wet night, you'll catch cold."

"Well…...Its a long story." Aelita said as the pain crept back into her soul.

"I told you my story somewhat." Super Tyler said as he looked down at the young girl...That's when he noticed the pain going through the girls eyes and face, the sadness and depression from the sight of the teen woman eyes. "You lost some one?"

Aelita slowly nodded as a small tear silently fell down her face.

Super Tyler nodded slowly as he turned towards the choir. "I had a feeling." Super Tyler said as he shuffled in his seat. "This is the place to be when your feeling bad about yourself."

Aelita sniffed a little as she tried to fight the tears, _"Don't let this guy see you cry"_ Aelita thought to her self.

"A family member?" Super Tyler asked again.

Aelita nodded once more without looking at Super Tyler, instead starring at the choir as they sang O Rest ye merry gentlemen.

"I'm so sorry." Super Tyler said. "I've buried more then my fair share of friends and family in my life time."

"Its…..not just that." Aelita said as she studderd a little. "I hurt someone too."

Super Tyler slowly looked down at the little girl, focusing all his attention to her as he listened.

Aelita closed her eyes as she sobbed lightly, the tears falling more then before. "I blamed my best friend….the one I….loved for it."

Super Tyler crocked his head to the left as he chewed his cheek.

"And I know he was trying to help, but I just…...I hate myself."

Super Tyler turned to the young girl and looked in confusion.

"Maybe…..i need to just disappear and never be seen again."

Super Tyler finally reached out and placed his large hand on the young girls shoulder as he tried to comfort her…

Aelita slowly lowered her head and gave into the sorrow, letting the tears flow freely.

"No you don't." Super Tyler said.

Aelita looked up and glanced at the monster.

"What your going through right now are the stages of grief. Your still trying to understand and come to turns with the loss of your father."

Aelita Shot up in her seat as her skin went could with anxiety. "How did you know it was my father who died?"

"I had a hunch." Super Tyler said as he pulled his hand back. "And I had my suspicions that you been dealing with a lot of trouble lately."

Aelita nodded as she relaxed a little. "You got that right."

"I Guess you can say you and I have a lot in common." Super Tyler said.

"Whys that?" Aelita asked.

Super Tyler tilted his head as he looked down at his feet. "About a few months ago; I lost someone...A woman who saw me for who I was and not what I was."

"I'm sorry" Aelita said as she placed her hand on Super Tyler's."

Super Tyler shrugged as he sighed. "Its OK...I know shes in a better place."

Aelita looked down at Super Tyler's hands. They where large and tough, almost like holding the scales of an Alligator in her hands. Yet very human. She could feel the various scars and cuts in his hands from years of extensive damage and injuries.

"I take it your in love with this friend?" Super Tyler asked.

"Another hunch?" Aelita asked.

"No….Your hurt by what you did to them." Super Tyler said. "Or you wouldn't be out here in a random church crying and contemplating life."

Aelita sat back and looked towards the choir. "Hes done a lot for me….I had no one before him and was almost lost and alone….I could of faded away...But he was the light in the darkness who saved me….And he freed me from my past."

Super Tyler glanced down and looked at Aelita.

"Ever since then...Hes always been their for me….Hes like my best friend and….."

"You love him." Super Tyler said with a smile.

Aelita's eyes widened. "Is it that obvious?"

Super Tyler nodded. "Why don't you just apologize?"

Aelita nodded her head. "I'm Afraid he wont listen or talk to me." The pink hair teen sighed as she sat back in her pew….feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket. "I'm afraid he wont accept that….I'm afraid…..He doesn't love me anymore if he did."

Aelita sat back….feeling worse.

"How do you know?" Super Tyler asked.

Aelita remained silent as she tried to let the words roll around in her head, Sure she had fights with Jeremy before, but not to this extent….not to the extent of where this had happened.

"Let me tell you something." Super Tyler said as he shuffled, leaning forward towards Aelita, the mask covering his face moving with his jaw as he talked.

"You know the pain your feeling of loss right now?" Super Tyler said as he looked at the young girl in the eye. "Imagine if you do leave? This boy will be broken, he will be hurt and you will give him the same pain and sorrow your going through right now….even worse because he wont know where you went or if your OK or not."

Aelita glanced at the tall man as she listened to him talk.

"Would it be right to do to him what has happened to you?" Super Tyler asked as he closed his hand around Aelita's hand. "No one should walk out on their own story."

"Yeah." Aelita slowly agreed. She knew this guy was right but still, she was so afraid to face him, So afraid to actually come face to face with Jeremy….It would cause her to relive all the pain and sorrow she had just experienced from her fight with him.

"Well I must be going." Super Tyler said as he Stood up and stepped out of the pew towards the main isle. "Now you thing about what I said"

"I will" Aelita said.

"It may hurt to face him but it will be worth it...Besides hes been blowing your phone up the whole time." Super Tyler said as he pointed towards Aelita's pocket with a smile.

Aelita looked down at her pocket...How could he hear the phones vibration?

"This Jeremy Person sounds like he truly does love you after all." Super Tyler said as he looked towards Aelita with a warm smile, "Maybe your father left this world knowing you would be taken care of….by a truly loving soul."

Aelita suddenly shot up in her pew as her heart suddenly skipped several beats. How did he know about Jeremy? How did he know her? How did he know Jeremy's name or that he was the reason of the issues he was going through?

"Merry Christmas Aelita." Super Tyler said with a smile.

"Wait?" Aelita asked as she stepped out of the pew. "How did you know that name?" Aelita asked.

Super Tyler turned slowly and smiled at the Young girl. "Its OK….IL explain next time we meet." Super Tyler said as he turned around to walk out the door.

Aelita watched as the tall monster slowly walked down towards the isle...She was concerned and confused. What was this person? Who was this person? How did he know Jeremy? And if so did he know Odd? Ulrich? Yumi?

Did this person know what happened to her mother? Or her father?

Did he know her?

Aelita turned to look back towards the choir as the finally finished their practice for the night. She watched as a few of the members of the choir mumbled and talked lightly as they spoke about the upcoming recital.

Aelita turned to see that Super Tyler had ultimately disappeared….No sign of the monster at all….He had ultimately vanished. As if he hadn't been their at all.

Aelita stood in the main isle of the Cathedral in confusion, shock and worry. Who was this person? What did he want? Should She have been concerned about the creature that she had met in the middle of the night at a random church or should she ignore the strange person all together.

Aelita suddenly felt her phone vibrate once more, The young girl reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. She glanced at the caller ID. and saw who was calling her..

Aelita quickly walked outside the cathedral and into the snow once more as she finally answered her phone. Aelita paused for a few minutes as she debated whether to speak to the person on the phone or not, finally she mustered up the strength and spoke into the phone as her eyes watered once more.

Aelita slowly hit answer on her phone as her hands shook, holding the phone up to her ear.

"Jeremy?" Aelita asked as she started to break down and cry. "Jeremy….I'm so sorry for what I did."

"Aelita?" Jeremy asked on the other end of the. "Hey! Are you OK? Are you alright?" Jeremy asked on the other end of the line.

Aelita sobbed deeply as she squinted her eyes, water filling her eyes. "Yeah….I'm sorry Jeremy, I'm sorry about what happened."

"Its OK Aelita we can talk later." Jeremy said as his voice went from frantic and concerned to the usual calm and soothing voice he had when he was trying to re assure Aelita of an issue at hand. "Where are you?"

Aelita placed her palm on her chest as she looked around. Outside, "I'm by a large cathedral...I think its a few miles away from the school." Aelita said as snow landed in her hair.

Their was a pause on the other end as Aelita waited for Jeremy to respond, fear and anxiety soon set in as the young girl began to fear what was taking Jeremy so long. "Are you their?" Aelita asked.

"...St Micheal's cathedral?" Jeremy asked.

Aelita glanced around looking for a sign, as she looked frantically she noticed the silhouette of a familiar shape standing down towards the end of the block. Aelita wiped her eyes as she tried to focus on the approaching person who quickly walked towards her.

"Aelita?" the person asked as he got closer.

That voice was enough to set Aelita's soul on fire as she quickly ran towards the person, water and fresh snow sloshed against her pants as she opened up her arms and closed in on the person

Jeremy did the exact same thing as he closed in closer to Aelita.

Finally as soon as the pair got close to each other, Aelita quickly wrapped her arms around the tall form of her best friend, as she felt Jeremy's arms wrap tightly around her. The warmth and the softness of Jeremy's hands helped to warm the wet, cold stricken girl as she shivered and cried in his arms.

"I'm sorry…..I'm sorry." Aelita repeated over and over in Jeremy's arms as she sobbed.

"Its OK Aelita….I'm just glad your safe." Jeremy said as he placed his chin on Aelita's head, small tears trying to form in his eyes as well.

After a few minutes of holding each other, in the cold winter snowfall. Jeremy pulled back as he glanced down at the young girls face. "I'm sorry we couldn't save your father Aelita...I'm sorry." Jeremy said.

Aelita looked grief filed as she reached up and touched the swollen red mark on Jeremy's cheek. She slowly caressed it as she looked into Jeremy's deep blue eyes.

"No….I'm sorry...I should of never said that to you…." Aelita said as she felt the cold winter wind, wipe her eyes. "Or hit you like that."

"I'm just glad your OK.." Jeremy said with a smile of relief as he took off his long blue coat and wrapped Aelita around it so that she could warm a little.

At first Aelita tried to refuse it but finally she caved in and let the coats warm embrace engulf her...The wonderful smell from the coat and its warm comfort was enough to lift Aelita's spirits.

"Come on lets go home." Jeremy said as he turned to leave Aelita back down the street. "Ulrich and Yumi where out searching for you, Odd stayed at school in case you came home."

"Is everyone mad at me?" Aelita asked.

"No one is mad." Jeremy said as he placed his hands in his pockets, attempting to keep warm, trying not to show Aelita how cold it was getting, since he knew she probably needed it more then him.

Aelita finally glanced up at the world as she took in the silent, white landscaped that fell from the air and onto the ground that night. "Looks like we might have a white Christmas after all." Aelita said as she felt the snow hit her face. No sooner had Aelita said that when movement on a nearby roof caught her attention. She quickly looked to see the Large, familiar hulking form standing on top the roof and looking down at them, Bright Red Eyes glaring down at her.

Super Tyler Proudly rose from his perch as he glanced down at the young woman and shook his head in approval. A faint smile stretched across his face underneath his mask as he held up his hand and gave Aelita a thumbs up in approval.

Aelita smiled lightly and waved at the tall beast as she glanced up at him. "Merry Christmas!" Aelita shouted as she stopped and waved.

Jeremy quickly stopped, revealing that Aelita was speaking to someone, He quickly looked down at the pink haired princess and turned to look where she was waving, their he saw the creature she waved at looking back at them. "Who's that?" Jeremy asked in both confusion and concern as he slowly looked back at Aelita.

"A friend...Just a friend who helped me." Aelita said as she turned to look at Jeremy.

Jeremy glanced back towards the creature and noticed it was gone, it was completely missing from the roof of the building where he had seen it. "That looked like..." Jeremy said with his mouth a gap.

"Yeah even he said its a stupid name." Aelita said as she turned to lead Jeremy back down the cold and snowy winter wonderland, back to Kadic Academy, Back home.

Super Tyler watched from the roof of the church as the young girl walked side by side with the nerdy boy in tow. He smiled as he looked up at the night sky and watched more of the snow fall, dancing beautifully in the night sky as he his warm breath melted some of the snow that fell by his face.

"See you soon….Princess." Super Tyler said as he turned and ran across the roof of the church, He quickly lept off the roof and fell through the air. Disappearing into the night sky as he fell onto another roof and then proceeded to vanish into the darkness of the night sky.

As the city buckled in for the night, a single Shooting star streaked across the sky. Even in the cloudy night of the approaching snow storm, signaling that a soul had returned to heaven and that its work on earth had finally been completed.

Authors notes:

Wrote this quickly for the holiday season, I'm currently hard at work on the next chapter so have patients, it will come in time….

This chapter takes place at the end of Code Lyoko Season 4 and serves to fill in the gap in how Aelita lost her father in the prior days...It also serves to show what is coming next in future stories.. 

Until then.  
Merry Christmas

Happy Hannakah

Merry Kwanza

And a Happy New Year.

P.S. here is the music I listened to to help me write the story if you wanna hear.

watch?v=TwNNl5tIshs


End file.
